Many wilderness and other areas are uniquely suited for use with off-road vehicles. In some cases, the terrain of such an area makes access difficult. For instance, large rocks and boulders, muddy or sandy soil, rapid topographical changes, narrow trails and passageways, and the like may make it difficult to use a traditional land vehicle, such as a family car, to access the area. Instead, a user may access the areas by using an off-road vehicle more suited to rugged and/or changing terrain. Example off-road vehicles may include vehicles small enough to maneuver around large rocks and to access more narrow canyons and trails.
A typical small-scale off-road vehicle may include a dirt bike, ATV, or the like. Other off-road vehicles may include a four-wheel drive vehicle. In the example of an ATV, the vehicle may include a frame and seat carried by four wheels. A gas-powered motor may be secured to the frame and used to drive the wheels. A steering assembly can include handlebars for steering and maneuvering the vehicle. Often, the seat and frame may support a single rider and possibly one passenger, although larger ATVs are increasingly being produced to accommodate increased numbers of passengers.
While the small size of many ATVs may make it possible to use them to access remote locations, the size can also mean the ATV has a reduced capacity to carry large quantities of gear, supplies, and the like. Reduced carrying capacity may therefore make it difficult to carry sufficient gasoline for a long trek, or other supplies for camping, hunting, fishing, and the like. Indeed, while some ATVs include front and rear racks to somewhat increase the carrying capacity, they may nonetheless lack sufficient carrying capacity for a long trail and/or an expedition where many supplies are needed. Moreover, while some ATVs may include a trailer hitch to attach to a trailer to increase capacity, the off-road conditions, including steep incline changes and transverse slopes, make towing a trailer difficult or dangerous.